Crashed the Wedding
by MistyIvette
Summary: Todo cambia con un pequeño error, ahora Ash tendra que enfrentar las consecuencias....  solo 2Chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Crashed the Wedding_

_By MistyIvette &__ Sumi Chan_

…-…-…-…

_Part 1 of 2_

_By Sumi Chan_

…-…-…-…

- Yo me opongo-

Quizás fuera la acústica del lugar, o el silencio absoluto que reinaba en ese momento, pero sus palabras resonaron varios segundos, quedándose suspendidas en el aire como una saeta. Todas las miradas se volvieron a él, algunos con sorpresa, otros con diversión, y otros simplemente lo observaban como si aquel fuera un espectáculo que no se veía todos los días.

Sin duda, no todos los días aparece un individuo para interrumpir una boda que era enteramente esperada por todo el mundo…

- Yo me opongo-

Esas eran las palabras más monumentales que hubiera pronunciado en su vida, y mientras miraba alrededor, a los rostros que lo observaban dentro de aquella atestada iglesia en pleno Cerulean City, él supo que si aquello no trabajaba estaría haciendo el ridículo más grande de los últimos tiempos. Ni hablar de que la prensa se regodearía sin culpa con el absurdo de la situación, la cual les era entregada en bandeja…

Porque el silencio aún era dominante allí adentro y estaba taladrándole los oídos al igual que la última frase dicha por el sacerdote…

_"Y si existe alguna persona aquí presente que tenga una razón para que este matrimonio no se lleve a cabo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"_

Caminó por el pasillo, recolectando el eco de sus pisadas, intentando mirar hacia el frente con dignidad, pero la valentía que lo había llevado a prorrumpir de aquel modo estaba lentamente disolviéndose conforme sus pies lo acercaban al altar, y a la pareja allí reunida.

El sacerdote lo estudió por encima de sus lentes con una expresión de fastidio y curiosidad, tal vez preguntándose porque el rostro de aquel joven de revoltoso cabello negro, e inmensos ojos marrones le resultaba tan familiar.

- ¿Y… y tú tienes una razón para eso?-

Él conservó la tranquilidad en sus pasos, para disfrazar el terrible temblequeo de sus piernas. Logró esbozar una sonrisa tímida y dirigió su oscura mirada hacia la más hermosa novia que hubiera visto en su vida.

- Claro que tengo una razón- los ojos claros de la joven centellearon cuando pronunció lo siguiente -Ella es _mi _chica-

Los gritos ahogados y los murmullos de incredulidad que acompañaron a sus palabras resonaron en sus oídos otra vez, pues ahora todos habían reconocido al afamado Maestro Pokémon, y estaban preguntándose que demonios estaría haciendo allí, cuando había cientos de lugares por visitar. Aún Brock, Tracey, May, Max y hasta Gary, quienes estaban sentados en primera fila, lo veían con una mezcla de pena y tristeza. Y las hermanas de la novia, vestidas iguales de aquel rosa cereza que chocaba ridículamente con los colores de su cabello, intercambiaban murmullos viéndose entre ellas, estrujando las flores que llevaban en _shock_.

Finalmente se animó a levantar la mirada y a expandirla más allá de la silueta del maravillado vicario, centrando su atención en Misty y en como sus ojos grandes y claros brillaban naturalmente -con furia y enojo- bajo las luces artificiales de la iglesia, dándole un halo místico allí de pie en ese vaporoso vestido blanco que abrazaba sensualmente cada curva de su cuerpo y que le había robado el aliento apenas la vio. Y aún con esa expresión asesina en su semblante se veía más hermosa de lo que la había visto en su vida.

- Huh…- él dijo finalmente, forzando a que su voz no denotara el nerviosismo que como escalofrío le corría por la espalda -¿Podría hablar contigo por un segundo, por favor?-

Ella no necesitó parpadear -No- fue su simple respuesta.

Él esperaba eso, así que suspiró apretando los puños y mirando en otra dirección que no fueran sus hipnóticos ojos verdes, pues sabía que si seguía viéndolaperdería la noción de lo que había ido a hacer allí.

- Yo solo… por favor, tengo algo realmente importante que necesito decirte. Esto no tomará más de cinco minutos…-

- Dije que 'No', Ash, y es lo que significa- esta vez su futuro marido había tomado su mano con firmeza y lo veía de un modo siniestro. Él reconoció en sus rasgos a Rudy, aquel indeseable Líder de gimnasio de las Orange Islands, y los celos lo incendiaron con extrema facilidad.

- ¿Exactamente que es lo que quieres decirle a mi prometida…-Rudy dijo, la palabra _prometida _lo golpeó como un golpe a puño cerrado -…que no puedes decirlo enfrente de toda esta gente aquí reunida?-

Había un millón de cosas en especial que él quería decirle a Rudy -y ninguna agradable, desde luego- pero por respeto a ella y a sus amigos forzó un tono cortes y amable.

- Solo algunas cosas que un mejor amigo podría decirle a _su _mejor amiga antes de que ella se case, es todo. Esto tomará cinco o diez minutos, no más que eso- la expresión de Misty se endureció, lista para soltar otra negativa, el joven junto a ella en cambio había pasado del previo enojo al desconcierto -Rudy, yo…- él pausó, preguntándose que tanto podría hacer una pequeña mentira blanca -Yo _no _estoy intentando parar tu boda. Solo ustedes pueden hacerlo- Rudy perdió el gesto de 'Te quiero muerto y lejos de mi prometida' de su rostro y se volvió a Misty, con una mirada interrogante. Ash hizo lo mismo, rogándole silenciosamente que le concediera esa pequeña porción de tiempo. Ella disparó sus ojos verdes hacia él, y supo que iba a lamentar terriblemente lo que estaba haciendo.

…-…-…-…

Él recordaba como habían quebrado. Era un sábado a media tarde y estaban acurrucados en el sillón del living viendo televisión, Ash surfeaba por los diferentes canales buscando algo digno de ver, y se detuvo algunos segundos en un programa de turismo y viajes que parecía interesante, pero cuando el conductor anunció que pasaría a la sección de 'Lugares ideales para luna de miel y viajes de bodas' él se sintió tremendamente incómodo y manoteó el control remoto dispuesto a cambiar de canal. Ella se apresuró a agarrarle de la muñeca y a pedirle que no cambiara, que deseaba ver aquello. Él le respondió -intentando ser ingenioso- con un '¿Por qué?. Nosotros no vamos a casarnos', y quizás ella había tomado eso de la peor manera o la incomodidad que sentía había traicionado su tono, él no estaba seguro, pero en algunos minutos estaban gritándose el uno al otro; ella a él por tenerle miedo al compromiso, él a ella por sofocarlo todo el tiempo. Entonces algunos segundos después de eso, él dijo algo que no podía recordar, excepto que sabía que la había lastimado terriblemente, ella solo se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartían, para regresar tiempo después con su vieja mochila cargada de prendas, y caminó por el living pasando junto a él quien se mantenía estático como piedra, para luego dejar su juego de llaves en la mesa y salir por la puerta. Ash siguió allí, inmóvil, paralizado cuando oyó el _click _de la puerta -ella no la había cerrado de un golpe ni nada de eso- y no reaccionó cuando el silencio tan poco usual desplegó su halo dentro del departamento, acompañando la sensación de vacío e infelicidad que comenzaba a tomar forma en su estomago. Hasta su garganta se apretaba, haciendo trabajoso el que pudiera respirar.

Había transcurrido una semana cuando tuvo el suficiente valor de de llamarla -una horrible semana cargada de soledad, donde él dormía en el sillón, no queriendo estar solo con todo ese espacio alrededor de pronto tan palpable, viendo televisión hasta bien entrada en la noche para distraerse, no pensar y hasta que el sueño se compadeciera de su persona y se durmiera. Brock se había mostrado preocupado por él, por ellos; pero Ash había salvado el tema diciendo que era un altercado menor, algo normal entre ellos considerando el carácter explosivo de la muchacha, y que se solucionaría rápido; sin embargo algo dentro de él le decía que aquello era mucho peor que una simple discusión. Y cuando finalmente tuvo el necesario valor para llamar al Gimnasio, y Violet contestó el teléfono con Daisy viendo desde atrás, y Violet, forzosamente amable y cortés, le pidió que por favor enviara de regreso las cosas de Misty, que ella no estaba en casa, que se había ido lejos, y que por favor no volviera a llamar, que se remitiera solo a llamadas de rasgo oficial, o que tuvieran que ver con la Liga, y cortó, él sintió la horrible necesidad de llorar como niño.

Y ahora dos años después, ella estaba con alguien más, a punto de casarse y nadie se lo había dicho; nadie le había dicho nada acerca de ella hasta una semana atrás cuando, preguntándole a Brock que era lo que estaba haciendo en una importante tienda de ropa de etiqueta, el criador miró incómodo sus zapatos, y murmuró el hecho de que nada, que solo estaba comprando ropa para ir a la boda de Misty. Y Ash no sabía que lastimaba más; el hecho de que ella estaba con alguien más, el hecho de que ella iba a _casarse _con alguien más, o el hecho de que ni aún sus mejores amigos se lo hubieran dicho. Y entonces la última noche, después de beber en un bar con Tracey, quien estaba en su mejor plan de mediador, lavando las culpas de todos, y teniendo demasiado alcohol en su sistema, tuvo la repentina inspiración de fraguar aquel plan perfecto. Después de todo, aquello era parte de su estúpida naturaleza, y él no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de solucionar las cosas.

…-…-…-…

- ¿A qué demonios piensas que estas jugando?. ¿Prorrumpiendo en la iglesia como esto?- Misty cerró la puerta de un adusto golpe que retumbó en toda la capilla. Ash sintió los ojos de todos hurgando en su persona mientras caminaba detrás de ella, y aún sintió la mirada de Rudy observando minuciosamente todos sus movimientos, y repentinamente, tuvo miedo de que ella no tuviera el bouquet y que sus manos estuvieran libres de golpearlo.

- Yo… Hum… ¿hablar?- preguntó intentando sonreír, súbitamente realizando lo mucho que su proximidad estaba afectándole, intentando calmar el tonto rubor de pena que estaba quemando sus mejillas, mirando su dedo anular desnudo y deseando ser el único permitido a decorarlo, no Rudy, ni otro chico, solo él. Llamaradas de celos surgieron por un momento -Yo… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a casarte?. Nosotros éramos mejores amigos…-

Ella revoleó sus ojos -Y también fuimos novios y tú arrojaste todo a la basura por ser necio. Y considerando una de las últimas cosas que me dijiste ¿Por qué habría de _quererte _en mi boda?-

- Yo solo…- él comenzó débilmente, no encontrando pretextos para darle, sintiéndose frustrado consigo mismo ante la estúpida idea, y con ella por no comportarse como lo había hecho en su tonta fantasía -Tú te fuiste… No me diste una oportunidad de disculparme-

- Porque no lo necesitaba- Misty replicó en un tono cortante -¿Por qué habría de querer una disculpa de tu parte?. ¿Para que siguieras en tu plan de egoísmo, actuando como todo un necio?-

Su sistema de defensa se activó ante su última frase, y le retrucó agriamente -¿Yo actuar como un necio?. ¡Tú fuiste quien me llamó así porque no quería casarme!. ¿Y ahora dos años después tú estas aquí con _otro_ chico dispuesta a hacer lo que conmigo no hiciste?. ¡Y ni siquiera me lo haces saber!-

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?. ¡Yo sabía que serías lo demasiado estúpido como para hacer algo como esto… ese es el porque!-

Él bufó con sorna -¿Estúpido?. Si, porque tú has hecho muchas cosas inteligentes en tu vida, ¿cierto?- estaba listo a agregar algo más, cuando ella lo cortó.

- ¡Al menos nunca intenté quebrar la boda de alguien!-

- Yo _no _estoy quebrando tu boda- Ash replicó -Tú eres la única persona en esta habitación que puede hacer eso-

Misty giró en sus talones, asintiendo - Tienes toda la razón. Así que si me disculpas…- ella se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Misty era imposible.

Y ese era un rasgo que lo volvía adicto a ella.

Ash extendió su mano cuando pasaba junto a él y la tomó del brazo deteniéndola. Por primera vez en esos dos años sintió que estaba perdiendo una batalla en la que no le habían dado oportunidad de pelear.

- ¿Por qué vas a casarte con él?- le preguntó, sintiendo la necesidad de saber su respuesta sin importar lo dolorosa que fuera.

Ella revoleó sus ojos otra vez, pero no hizo el menor intento de soltarse -Bien, Sherlock ¿no te has detenido a pensar que hago esto porque lo amo?-

- No- él dijo sintiendo algo de placer masoquista en el dolor que le corría por las venas -Yo no creo que tú lo ames… pienso que estas casándote con él porque él si _quiere _casarse-

Su barbilla casi golpeó el suelo, ella murmuró algo para si, su mirada se endureció, sus ojos se volvieron fríos como hielo. Ash vaciló por unos segundos, antes de intentar verla de frente, y entonces encontró aquella mirada de odio y rencor dirigida expresamente a él. Pensó que Misty lo abofetearía, pero no lo hizo. Pensó que saldría por la puerta, pero ella se mantuvo allí. Una pequeña parte dentro suyo tenía la remota esperanza que Misty estuviera de acuerdo con él, y tras echarse en sus brazos, podrían correr de esa iglesia rumbo a cualquier parte del mundo, donde podrían observar juntos el atardecer y reírse del ridículo que le habían hecho pasar a Rudy y a todos los allí presentes. Y entonces, en menos de un segundo ella estaba diciendo algo, veía sus rosados labios moverse pero no estaba poniendo atención hasta…

- …Obsesivo bastardo- estaba diciendo con aquel tono peligroso que nunca usaba -¿Piensas que estoy casándome con él porque no puedo hacerlo contigo?. ¿Que soy tan superficial y que mi único propósito en la vida eres tú?- ella pausó por aire, él seguía mudo y perdido -Sal de aquí, Ash. Yo no soy tu novia, Ash. Nosotros terminamos. ¿Que estabas pensando, que correría por el pasillo y me arrojaría en tus brazos?- movió la cabeza, e hizo ademán de encaminarse a la puerta -Estoy casándome con Rudy porque lo amo, no por otra razón-

Volvió a tomarla del brazo en el último recurso desesperado, sabiendo que luego de eso el resto de su vida quedaría decidido, y antes de que Misty pudiera evitarlo había unido su boca con la de ella. Y la sensación seguía allí, aquella sensación de electricidad que parecía recorrer su cuerpo con el solo placer de besarla. Sus labios eran suaves y húmedos y titubearon unos segundos antes rendirse bajo los suyos. Pero acabó tan rápido como había empezado.

- _Yo_ te amo- Ash le dijo urgentemente, viendo como la respiración de ella se intensificaba, y su pecho subía y bajaba bajo el escote del vestido. Lucía confundida y culpable.

Pero Misty no dijo más, se apartó de él y siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

**- **_Yo_ te amo- repitió sintiendo que todo dentro de si se congelaba mientras ella sujetaba el picaporte para salir de aquella habitación y de su vida.

Misty movió la cabeza con pena -Si me amaras, Ash, no estarías aquí. Nosotros no… no deberíamos…-

Y salió.

Y así también lo hizo su corazón.

…-…-…-…

_Continuará_

…-…-…-…

_Nota:_

_Este es un fic que yo (Sumi chan) leí hace mucho tiempo, y cuya autora nunca acabó, me pareció muy cruel dejar tan linda historia inconclusa así que decidí reescribirla y darle un final, con la ayuda de mi amiga querida MistyIvette, a cuyo cargo queda el 2do y último capitulo._

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí, si consideras que merecemos un review -esperamos que si- solo dale un click al botón de abajo._

_© MistyIvette & Sumi Chan_


	2. Chapter 2

_Crashed the Wedding_

_By MistyIvette & Sumi Chan_

…-…-…-…

_Part 2 of 2_

_By MistyIvette_

…-…-…-…

Conducía sin rumbo fijo, no sabía a donde llegaría, solo se concentraba en el camino, pensaba que en ese momento ella le estaba diciendo "Si acepto", y veía como todos los planes que había ideado se destrozaban en mil pedazos. Él Sabia que esto pasaría, ninguna novia inteligente dejaría escapar la oportunidad de tener una hermosa boda… si solo se lo hubiera dicho antes,- _Fui un tonto al no decirle que la amaba, fui un tonto al darle a entender que no quería casarme con ella y fui un estúpido al pensar que dejaría todo lo que había obtenido estando lejos de mi…-_

La vida es cruel…. pero más cruel es el camino que cada uno de nosotros hace para si, es difícil seguir adelante sin el amor de tu vida, es difícil seguir sin apoyo y es más difícil aun, no poder olvidar el pasado….las cosas que te hicieron feliz. Nada tenia sentido, ella estaba con otra persona y él no podía hacer nada, su ego estaba totalmente destrozado, le parecía tan fácil ir allí y decirle que la amaba que nunca pensó que ella lo rechazaría, recordaba la ultima tarde donde ellos dos habían pasado el momento mas lindo y por fin supo donde tenia que ir. Dio una vuelta rápida y se dirigió al lugar del que nunca debió irse.

…-…-…-…

-¿Qué te parece Misty?- decía Ash mientras le mostraba el nuevo lugar a su amiga

La chica de pelo naranja, recorría curiosa todo el lugar –Me gusta el Living- dijo y después subió las escaleras para darle un vistazo a las habitaciones –Espera!- gritó desde arriba de la habitación

-¿Qué sucede?- Ash estaba confundido quizás algo no le agradaba, o algo andaba mal, así que no dudó y subió rápidamente las escaleras para averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué no ves?- preguntó la chica con ojos furiosos, la habitación estaba intacta, aunque todavía le faltaba la decoración…., tal vez eso era lo que le molestaba, además ella se distinguía por ser alguien totalmente estricta con lo que se refería a la limpieza.

El moreno juntó sus manos y empezó a buscar alguna dificultad técnica en aquel cuarto, sus ojos buscaban algún signo de destrozo, hoyos, o polilla, pero no lograba captar lo que le molestaba a la chica –No veo nada Misty-

-Solo es una habitación!-

-Ahh!- la respuesta fue algo sorpresiva, ya que no esperaba que ella se enfureciera por tener que dormir al lado suyo, así que una tristeza se apodero de él –¿Entonces no dormiremos juntos?- un rubor se apoderó del rostro del joven.

- ¿Eso quieres?-

-Bueno yo... verás- no había nada en su cabeza en ese momento, ningún pensamiento o excusa cruzaba por su mente, solo se mantenía observando el cuarto completamente ruborizado y utilizaba cualquier excusa para no mirar a Misty.

-Solo tienes que decirlo- su voz lo hizo ruborizarse mas aun, el ambiente se ponía mas tenso y él no podía hacer nada, quizás lo mas conveniente era finalizar esa conversación, la idea de mudarse juntos no era muy buena y él había creído que ella estaría de acuerdo.

-Debí pedir tú opinión antes de comprar esta casa, yo… lo siento mucho-

-Eso significa que no quieres dormir conmigo- Misty acortó la distancia que los separaba, puso sus manos tras su espalda y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos –Vamos Ash, hemos dormido juntos desde los 10 años-

-Yo… quiero-

-¿Quieres?... ¿Qué significa eso?- El alzo sus ojos hacia los de ella y la miro fijamente, separó sus manos y las colocó en su cintura, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Quiero compartir esta habitación contigo- unió lentamente sus labios y un dulce beso se hizo presente, el roce de sus labios era tan delicado que no dudaron ni un segundo en seguir con esa locura de compartir un hogar.

…-…-…-…

El camino era corto, Ash conocía algunos atajos así que no tardo en llegar allí, al abrir la puerta miles de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente, el primer día que compartieron su habitación, las tardes de ver televisión, las batallas fuera, todas esas cosas maravillosas –Valla pero esto es un desorden- dijo mientras veía el polvo en el sillón y en todas partes, atravesó el Living y subió lentamente las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la habitación y miro fijamente la cama –Misty- con pasos lentos se dirigió hasta el buró donde ella solía colocar los retratos de ambos, tomó el ultimo retrato que conservaba de ella y lo miró por varios segundos, gruesas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos poco a poco.

Ahora solo llevaba a su lado esa fotografía, en la que se mostraba el gran amor que ambos se tenían, fue tomada días antes de la discusión, cuando Todd los visitó, ese día llevaban a cabo una batalla pokemon ya que esa era su principal diversión –Debí dejarte ganar- su voz hacia eco en la habitación que parecía vacía –En que estoy pensando!- se levantó de la cama y dejó la fotografía en su lugar –Tengo que superar esto- volvió a sentarse en la cama y se recostó para disipar pensamientos dolorosos.

Sabia que no debía rendirse, ella lo había dejado y el trato de hacer lo posible para que ella volviera, pero no resultó, así que no tenia porque sentirse tan mal, -Lo superaré- movió su cuerpo para quedar bocabajo y hundió su rostro en la almohada, no duro mucho su descanso ya que su celular empezó a sonar, al principio no hizo señal de querer contestar pero debido a la insistencia del horrible aparato tuvo que hacerlo

-¿Si?- contestó no muy animado y volvió a su posición anterior, le había parecido muy cómoda así que le resultaba relajante mantener su cabeza hundida en la almohada, mientras el celular descansaba en su oído

_-¿Ash, en que pensabas?-_

-No tengo ánimos Brock-

_-Aparecer así como de la nada para parar una boda…-_

_-_No tengo ganas de escuchar tus reclamos-

_-Espera! tengo que decirte algo importante- _el tono que Brock utilizaba daba a entender que en verdad el mensaje era importante, pero debido al mal estado de Ash no pudo entenderlo.

-Nos vemos luego- colgó el celular y en seguida lo apagó para que nadie mas lo molestara, hundió de nuevo su rostro en la almohada y se quedo totalmente dormido. En sus sueños veía a la chica mas hermosa vestida de novia esperando a alguien, se acercó mas para averiguar de quien se trataba y subió un peldaño para llegar a ella, destapó el velo que tenia en el rostro y se encontró de nuevo con el rostro mas hermoso que recordaba haber visto al despertar en las mañanas.

-Por fin llegas- la novia era encantadora, su vestido blanco y largo la hacían lucir espectacular, su rostro ligeramente maquillado le daba un toque natural esplendido y sus atributos resaltaban a la vista –Pensé que me dejarías plantada-

-¿Misty?- atónito Ash toco su rostro suavemente, parpadeando una y otra vez para comprobar que era ella –No te casaste- Ash no pudo más y la abrazó, sentía su cuerpo junto al de él, olía su aroma y su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad impresionante.

-Claro que me voy a casar-

-¿Que…?- él se separo lentamente de ella al escuchar sus palabras dolorosas, bajó la mirada y se quedó estático, no podía creer que ella no aceptara parar esa locura de casarse con Rudy, el mundo es tan cruel que hasta en los sueños repercute.

-No me digas que me vas a dejar plantada- de nuevo mencionó esa frase, Ash no comprendía lo que quería decirle al principio pero algo hizo click en su cabeza.

-Yo… ¿soy el novio?- alzo su mirada y la vio fijamente para no perder noción del tiempo de la respuesta de ella.

-Si- la respuesta fue demasiado rápida de parte de Misty.

Ash abrió grandes sus ojos, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, la mujer de su vida esta parada allí enfrente de el vestida de novia dispuesta a comprometerse, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre, sin excesos…..-Misty yo te amo-

-Yo también Ash-

-Muy bien- se escuchó una voz tras ellos –Estamos listos para comenzar esta boda- un señor viejo y esbelto salió de algún lugar y se colocó frente a ellos –Estamos aquí reunidos- alzó sus manos y todos los amigos cercanos de la feliz pareja aparecieron –Para celebrar esta boda- el sacerdote bajó sus manos y siguió con la ceremonia, Ash tomó las manos de Misty y la miró fijamente, transmitiéndole su amor en cada mirada –Si alguien tiene algún impedimento para celebrar esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-

-¡Yo me opongo!- el individuo se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos y tomó a Misty del brazo, Ash solo contemplaba la situación, estaba totalmente estático y los gritos de Misty se escuchaban por todo el lugar, las miradas se mantenían fijas en él.

-Ash!!!- gritaba exaltada Misty ya que no quería irse, pero Ash no reaccionaba –Ash!!... Ash!!!-

Aquel espantoso sueño finalizó con un gran grito –Misty!- estaba totalmente mojado en sudor, y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que no podía respirar, se mantenía sentado y con sus manos en su cara.

-Vaya hasta que te levantas Ketchum- no prestó atención a la voz, pensaba que solo era su imaginación o continuaba soñando –Ash? Estas bien- la insistencia lo hizo levantar el rostro, miró atónito a la persona que se mantenía frente a él, no podía creerlo ella estaba allí, rió nervioso…

-Jajaja, tan solo es otro sueño- volvió a recostarse en la cama pero ahora con su cabeza boca arriba, tapó sus ojos con sus dos manos e intentó calmarse.

-¿Qué te pasa Ash!?- lo que Ash creía ilusión gritó demasiado alto para ser cosa de su mente –Primero me dices que me amas e intentas parar mi boda y ahora me ignoras por completo-

-Jajajajaja- de nuevo rió, pero ahora lo hizo por que se consideraba un tremendo patán, primero soñaba que se casaba con el amor de su vida y ahora la imaginaba vestida de novia con el vestido que se suponía estaba usando con su ahora esposo –No es genial, tengo demasiada imaginación para soñarte aquí-

-¡Crees que soy cosa de tu imaginación!-

-CLARO!!- volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y puso las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, miró fijamente a la novia que se encontraba a pocos metros de él, y la examinó de pies a cabeza –Si no fueras una ilusión no tendrías ese vestido-

-Sé lo que quieres-

-Claro que sabes lo que quiero, eres parte de una fantasía ideada por mi subconsciente- se recargó en la cabecera de la cama y cerró los ojos para evitar ver a la hermosa alucinación, no quería dañarse mas, no quería seguir sufriendo y definitivamente no quería pensar en ella.

-Bien, entonces dices que soy una alucinación-

-Si- él se encontraba en su anterior posición solo que ahora sus ojos se mantenían firmes hacia ella, su cabeza descansaba en la cabecera y sus manos entrelazadas esperaban con ansias algún movimiento.

-Oh!- Misty notó en seguida que tenia al cien por ciento su atención, camino lentamente hacia donde descansaba una pequeña foto y la tomó entre sus manos –Recuerdo que ese día te gané una batalla- con delicadeza se deslizó hacia su anterior lugar, sus curvas delgadas y sensuales parecían resaltar a la vista con aquel caminar suave y lento.

Ash soltó sus manos y se acomodó en la cama -No es verdad, fui yo quien ganó aquella vez- la miró fijamente, sabia que no era una simple alucinación, sus movimientos despertaban algo en él, nunca se la imaginaria caminando tan sexy, quizás haya soñado alguna vez con ella en una situación no muy apropiada, pero nunca la había visto tan decidida y lo peor era que no se imaginaba el porque de esa realidad.

-Si lo sé, pero me gusta contarles a todos que ese día te vencí-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la cortó al instante, le parecía que el asunto daba demasiadas vueltas, el ambiente cada vez lo ahogaba mas y pensamientos no muy agradables lo embargaban –Tu esposo debe estar esperando la luna de miel- sus manos volvieron a entrelazarse y su cara dio un giro para evitar verla.

-¿Brock no habló contigo?-

La respuesta lo sacó de balance, la pregunta anterior fue totalmente evadida y eso lo puso algo nervioso, sabia que ella era demasiado lista así que no quiso dejar el tema inconcluso –¿Y como está tu esposo, le dijiste lo que pasó cuando hablamos? debe estar muy feliz- su rostro volvió a mirarla pero ahora se notaba ira en ellos, su cabeza dejó de tocar la madera de la cabecera y sus manos descansaron al costado tomando las sabanas.

Misty pronunció mas sus movimientos, dándole un suave contoneo a su cadera, se dirigió de nuevo al buró y depositó la fotografía que antes cargaba en sus manos -Ya veo- susurró para si y permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, mientras Ash observaba cada uno de sus movimientos esperando ansioso una explicación –Verás… después de que saliste de la iglesia recordé cosas muy lindas-

-¿Lindas?, como…. ¿Cuántos hijos tendrías con Rudy?... no espera!!... ¿Cómo fue que me abandonaste cuando te imploré que regresaras conmigo?-

-La última fue buena Ash-

-Solo viniste aquí para burlarte de mí-

-No, vine aquí para aclarar lo que pasó en mi boda-

-Eso ya quedó en el pasado entendí lo que quisiste decirme, no me amas…lo amas a él –

-Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos- ella cambió por completo la conversación, Ash sabia que lo haría, Misty era demasiado inteligente para caer en su juego.

-No cambies el tema quieres-

-Esta bien, quieres hablar de lo que paso hace unas horas, hablemos de eso- Misty soltó su pelo suavemente, para estar un poco mas cómoda, su cabello largo caía sobre sus hombros, tan rojo como el sol y tan suave como las nubes –Recuerdo que dijiste que yo era tu chica ¿no?-

-Yo recuerdo que dijiste que te casabas con Rudy porque lo amabas-

-Tienes razón, eso dije- la voz de Misty se escuchaba mas cerca, su tono seductor hacia que Ash temblara, sus movimientos se sentían en el aire, su aroma se respiraba en la habitación y sus ojos parecían penetrar el muro que Ash había puesto ente ellos –¿Crees que puedas olvidarlo por un momento?-

-QUE!!!- gritó al sentir el peso de ella sobre sus piernas, la miró fijamente y supo enseguida que no era una simple petición, colocó sus manos en su rostro para corroborar que no se trataba de otro sueño y pudo sentir su piel tan suave y tersa, calida y hermosa. -¿Misty?- preguntó algo confuso, al pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado cuando él salió de la iglesia, recordaba que ella le había dicho que no se podía hacer nada, que había llegado demasiado tarde y que amaba a otro hombre –Rudy debe estar esperándote, tu lo amas a él…. no a mí-

-Eso es lo que piensas-

-No! eso es lo que tú dijiste- sus ojos furiosos la miraban tan profundo que por un momento pudo sentir que ella desistía, en el fondo se alegraba de que ella estuviera allí con él pero…. sabia que ella debía estar casada ya en ese momento y que solo había llegado allí con otras intenciones.

-¿Entonces si te digo que te amo, me creerías?- La pregunta de Misty le cayó por sorpresa, esa palabra era exactamente lo que él necesitaba oír pero algo le decía que esto no era normal, él se convertiría en el otro, el amante de ella el juguete con el que se puede divertir cuando su esposo este ocupado o distraído.

-Tú estas con Rudy, eres su esposa ¿A que has venido?-

-Jaja jaja- ahora era Misty la que reía, estaba claro que su risa no era de nervios, ella no podía creer lo que decía, era como un juego –Entonces piensas que me casé y vine aquí para despedirme de ti con un poco de acción-

-Si- la pregunta lo hizo ruborizar, pero contestó con gran sinceridad, su característica principal no se vería afectada por ella, la posición en la que se encontraban era demasiado comprometedora, ella arriba de el, en una cama, solos y hablando a una distancia poco considerable

-¡Oh!- dijo Misty rompiendo un trozo del vestido de novia que portaba –¿Ash, que haces?-

-Yo!! Tú eres la que se volvió loca- Ash estaba totalmente confundido, Misty rompía sin compasión su hermoso vestido frente a él, las prendas volaban por la habitación, trataba de pararla pero ella seguía destrozando el vestido –Que haces!- Por fin tomó control de la situación, agarró sus delgadas manos y la recostó en la cama, abrió sus piernas y la encerró bajo su cuerpo-Tranquilízate Misty-

Ella lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes, su vestido estaba totalmente destrozado solo quedaba el corsette que cubría su pecho y su cintura, la cola del vestido descansaba frente a la puerta, la falda holgada yacía en el piso totalmente desgarrada, solo quedaba ella debajo de él y él arriba de ella mirándose con esa intensidad que los caracterizaba.

-Bien- dijo Misty mientras liberaba sus manos y capturaba a Ash entre sus brazos –Ash Ketchum ríndete-

-Estas loca-

-Si lo estoy, pero tú tienes la culpa- ella lo obligó a acercarse mas, al principio Ash se resistía, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Misty logra su objetivo, él se acercó lentamente, los ojos de ella lo hipnotizaban, la posición en la que se encontraban ya no era tan incomoda para Ash y la sensación del pequeño cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo lo volvía loco.

El beso no tardó en llegar, sus labios unidos, su respiración tan cerca, sus lenguas jugando una con otra, sus manos acariciando cada parte de sus cuerpos, avanzando con cada caricia y con cada suspiro. Las ropas de Ash caían al suelo junto con la única prenda que Misty conservaba, sus cuerpos encendidos con cada movimiento hacían el momento mas esplendido.

Los gemidos de ella resonaban en toda la habitación, los cuidados de parte de Ash eran precisos, la tocaba suavemente, besaba su cuello tiernamente y cuidaba todos sus movimientos para que ninguno la lastimara. Los minutos pasaban tan lento, el sol empezaba a esconderse tras las montañas y el cielo se tornaba negro, las estrellas lucían ante la acción de la naturaleza y la luna salía de su escondite.

Mientras tanto los besos y las caricias apasionadas seguían dentro, él y ella unidos en un solo ser, experimentando cosas nuevas, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, lo único que importaba era conocerse mejor uno al otro, todo era tan perfecto que podrían jurar estar en un sueño, tocando las nubes con la yema de los dedos y besando cosas tan dulces que el azúcar en ese momento no era nada comparada al sabor de su piel.

La mañana llegó tan rápido que no supieron cuando acabó aquel maravilloso éxtasis, el sol entrando por la ventana, sensaciones extrañas recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el sabor dulce todavía impregnando sus labios.

-Ash- ella se encontraba entrelazada a él, su cuerpo desnudo yacía entre las sabanas de tal forma que resultaba casi imposible determinar donde empezaba una y terminaba el otro, con manos suaves recorrían el pecho del joven que estaba a su lado –Todo lo que dije ayer…- había llegado el momento de la explicación, Ash abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente a la chica esperando a que continuara –Yo estaba algo confundida-

-¿Entonces… no amas a Rudy?-

-¿No crees que esa pregunta esta un tanto fuera de lugar en este momento?-

-Han pasado muchas cosas… Entre nosotros-

-¿Piensas que no te amo?-

-Ya no sé que pensar…-

-Ash Ketchum. ¿De que otra manera quieres que te demuestre que yo te amo con todo mi corazón?-

Un gran silencio se apoderó del agradable ambiente que ellos habían creado, Ash no sabia que decirle, ella se lo acaba de demostrar, se entregó a él y eso no era suficiente para creerse el gran amor que ella le tenia, de pronto Misty empezó a moverse tomó la sabana libre y la coloco bajo su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama y buscó ansiosa su ropa.

-Misty…- Ash no sabia que hacer, ella esta a punto de irse de su vida de nuevo y no quería eso, intentó pararla…. pero ella seguía recogiendo los pedazos de tela del suelo -¿Qué haces?-tapó con su mano su mirada un instante… él la estaba perdiendo de nuevo.

-¿Qué no ves?-

-Misty… yo… quería disculparme… me has demostrado que me amas en verdad… fui un tonto al permitir que te fueras-

-Eres un tonto-

-Si... yo… estaba asustado... el compromiso que me pedías era demasiado para mí- Sus palabras resonaron en la mente de la joven, la cual dejó por un momento su búsqueda y quedó arrodillada en el suelo –Pero... hoy he comprendido que lo único que quiero en la vida es atarme a ti para siempre-

-Aquella vez dijiste que no querías casarte conmigo-

- Espera, yo no dije eso!... -exclamó, ella lo miró arqueando una ceja -Bueno, tal vez si lo haya dicho…pero… no sabia lo que eso significaba… cuando te fuiste, las semanas cargadas de soledad acabaron conmigo- él continuaba recostado en la cama, una de sus manos cubría su rostro, la sensación de desahogo no la sentía todavía tenia que decirle mas cosas…

-¿Y?-

-Cuando llame al Gimnasio y Violet dijo que querías tus cosas de vuelta….sentí esa horrible necesidad de llorar…después pasaron 2 horribles años... me preguntaba que era lo que hacías, ¿Cómo estabas?... pero nadie quería hablarme de ti- Paró un segundo al no escuchar respuesta de su compañera de habitación, pero comprendía que ella se encontraba escuchándolo –Yo no quería resignarme a perderte-

-Entonces Ash Ketchum…- le dijo tan seria que él se acomodó en la cama, se sentó y finalmente la miró esperando a que continuara –¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?-

-Que!?-

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- volvió a preguntar mostrando dos alianzas acomodadas en una caja negra –Rudy me aventó estas lindas sortijas cuando dije que no aceptaba, así que ¿Por qué desperdiciarlas no crees?-

Ash saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente, no tenia palabras para expresar la felicidad que sentía, lo que Misty le pedía era lo que había soñado desde ese día, dos años atrás, cuando ella hubo atravesado la puerta de ese apartamento desapareciendo de su vida –Si- dijo apresurado antes de que la joven cambiara de opinión.

La sonrisa en los labios de ella al oír la respuesta fueron tentación suficiente para una nueva tanda de caricias descontroladas. Roces, suspiros, bocas, manos, buscándose y rindiéndose.

-Espera…- paró los besos y las caricias de su ahora prometido, su expresión seria y la sabana que aun conservada unida a su pecho le daban un hermoso perfil.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo…- un color carmesí rodeó las mejillas de la joven, su miraba vagaba por la habitación y mojaba sus labios constantemente luciendo ingenua e inocente.

-¿Si?-

-Quiero 2 hijos-

-Que!!!! No!!! nunca!!-

-Vamos Ash!! Será divertido-

-Está bien…- replicó sintiéndose vencido -Pero tendrás que hallar un modo de convencerme…-

Misty sonrió de un modo seductor, enredó un mechón de largo cabello mandarina entre sus dedos y lo miró -Creo que sé como hacerlo…-

…-…-…-…

_Nota: Hola! Esta ves me toco a mi Ivette jaja! Devo decirles que estoy muy emocionada de haber acabado este fic, ya que es el primero que concluyo! Y todo gracias a mi nee-san! Además ella me ayudo con la ortografía jajaj! Soy mala para eso, gracias por sus renviews y espero que sigan comentando._

_© MistyIvette & Sumi Chan_


End file.
